


Side-Tracked

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fic, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think you can hold off the domestic conversations till after the sex?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side-Tracked

Vecchio looked up in the middle of blowing Fraser. "You ever think we should move somewhere bigger?"

Fraser made a noise that might've been "Ray?" and Ray — who'd been jerking off while he watched Vecchio give Fraser head, and had been enjoying the show, thank you very much — got thrown off his stride and stopped too.

"Jeez, you think you can hold off the domestic conversations till after the sex?" he said, sounding crankier than he meant to.

Vecchio looked down at Fraser's hard, spit-wet cock lying on Fraser's stomach. He looked surprised to see it there. "Uh, sure. Okay."

But then Fraser found his tongue and said, "Ray?" clearly this time. He put his hand on Vecchio's shoulder and pulled him up so they were face to face.

Ray went back to beating off, partly out of defiance — Fraser might be easily distracted, but Ray had a _goal_ and he was _close_ , goddammit, he refused to think about anything serious until he'd got there — and partly because he just couldn't help himself. Even now they'd stopped having sex, Fraser and Vecchio were hot together, naked and with the lamplight making their skin look smooth and golden. They were gazing at each other with dark eyes, and Fraser's cheeks were flushed, his hair mussed up, and Vecchio's lips were swollen and sexy.

"What is it, Ray?" Fraser asked in his bedroom voice. "Is something bothering you?"

"Nah, I mean, I was just thinking," said Vecchio. "Now that Ma's moved to Florida—"

Ray tuned them out. The last thing he needed was to associate the Vecchio clan at large with sex. He focused on the lines of their bodies instead and thought about taking Vecchio's place and sucking Fraser off himself. But Fraser was distracted and Ray's orgasm was building, gathering steam and making his toes curl. The thought of Fraser's cock in his mouth, sliding heavy across his tongue, and Fraser's hips hitching, nudging the head of his cock against the roof of Ray's mouth while Vecchio watched and got off on it— Ray gasped, "Jesus fuck!" and came, taking himself by surprise.

Vecchio looked across Fraser, a warm smile on his face. "You done?"

"Yeah." Ray swiped his t-shirt off the floor and cleaned up, then lay back and caught his breath.

Fraser rolled onto his side and kissed him, then turned back to Vecchio. "It does sound like the smart thing to do."

"Huh?" said Ray.

"Moving into Ma's house," explained Vecchio patiently. "I mean, my house. Ma's in Florida, and Maria and Tony are taking the kids to Tony's family in Indiana—"

"Huh?" said Ray again.

"Because of me being gay," said Vecchio. "Maria said they don't want me influencing them."

Ray blinked, then sat bolt upright. "They _what_?!"

"Tony's a Neanderthal — you know that. The threesome thing didn't help any, either." Vecchio sounded more disgusted than hurt, but that didn't stop Ray from being outraged on his behalf.

"Is that why your mom moved, too?" he snapped, and regretted it an instant later when a shadow crossed Vecchio's face.

But all he said was, "She says she wants to be nearer her sister. Anyway, the point is that just leaves Frannie in a six-bedroom house, and with the kid on the way and no father in sight, it just seemed smart for us to—"

"Whose definition of 'smart' are we working with here?" said Ray. "You think it's smart to put Fraser and Frannie under the same roof? How's Fraser supposed to relax _ever_?"

"Ray," Fraser protested.

"Fraser," said Ray, imitating his tone. "She's been after you since the moment she laid eyes on you, from all accounts, so don't tell me it wouldn't be awkward."

"It wouldn't," said Fraser. "Francesca has accepted that I'm happily in love with you and Ray, and with the baby on the way, I'm certain she has more important things on her mind."

"Yeah," said Vecchio. "Did she tell you she's thinking of naming the baby Renfield? Poor kid."

"Oh god." Ray stared at them in horror. "You don't think—?"

"If I thought that, I'd be hunting him down and dragging him back here, at gunpoint if I had to," said Vecchio grimly, "but no, the dates don't add up. Turnbull left town months ago."

Ray relaxed a little, though the mystery of who'd knocked Frannie up itched like a crime that needed to be solved. But not right now. "So— you really want to?"

"It makes sense." Vecchio sounded a little defensive, but also sure of himself. He put his hands behind his head. "It's my house."

"It's a home," said Fraser, and that clinched it. Fraser, of all people, deserved a home. If this was what he wanted and what Vecchio wanted, then Ray was on board. It might not be how he'd pictured getting old — settling down with his boyfriends in the suburbs, with a sister-not-in-law and a baby nephew — but jeez, it could be a million times worse.

"We should check with Dief," said Ray, lying down again and stretching out his legs. "If he's in, so'm I."

Vecchio's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Thanks, Stanley."

Ray grinned. "Screw you too."

Fraser reached across Ray and turned out the light. "Thanks, Ray," he murmured in Ray's ear.

Ray smiled into the dark. "Yeah." He was warm with generosity and post-sex buzz.

Then he realized something and his eyes shot open. "Hey, wait a minute."

"What?" Vecchio sounded tense again.

Ray propped himself up on one hand and tried to make out their faces in the dark. He ran his fingers down Fraser's chest till he encountered Vecchio's arm. "Just one thing we need to sort out."

"What is it, Ray?" Fraser was definitely frowning.

Ray leaned over to lick Fraser's chest, found his nipple and bit it gently. "You guys didn't come yet," he said, without raising his head, and he got to work putting that right.


End file.
